The Tyrant's Image
by Firewalk89
Summary: The origin story for my OC "Sub-Zero" who had been created for the game "Dragon Ball Xenoverse". Follow him on a quest for his true upbringing to find out who and what he really is. Rated "T" for action, destruction and minor use of language.
1. Prologue

**Age 764, on Planet Frieza 89**

The men were restless. The impossible had happened.

"Captain! I can no longer pick up a signal from Lord Frieza's ship! Long range sensors also cannot trace his lordship's energy anymore.", a green alien with a banana-shaped head working on the sensor console uttered.

"This has to be some kind of system malfunction. Trace King Cold!", the caped captain demanded.

The computer ran a search.

"Same thing sir. We can't locate him either.", the officer said with disbelief in his voice.

"Are you telling me that Lord Frieza and King Cold are dead?!"

"I'm not claiming anything, sir! But the system checks out, all sensors and instruments are in working order."

It didn't take long for the news to spread around the base. Slowly but surely panic started to erupt. The Frieza Force was without guidance and chaos took hold among the ranks.

"Sir, fighting is breaking out all over the planet! It's an insurrection!", the security chief said.

"They are rebelling.", the captain realized.

"What uh... what do we do sir?"

"This is a rare opportunity. Think about it! Frieza is _gone_! We could be free for the first time since enslavement!"

The soldiers and officers surrounding him seemed to weigh their options but eventually agreed to rise up and fight for freedom. At that moment, the communications officer received something.

"Captain. I have an urgent message here from Commander Sorbet! He wants all planets to report in immediately."

"Ha! Let him ramble on for as long as he wants. I'm not listening to him and neither will you. This is now a free world!"

Suddenly, two doctors entered the room, pushing what appeared to be a large rectangular storage container.

"Sir, what do you want us to do with _this_ now?", one of them asked.

The captain knew what this was. He was the only one other than them on the base allowed to.

"Open it!", he ordered.

Once the reinforced metal container was forced open, it revealed a round cylinder inside, which in turn was also reinforced with metal.

"Let me handle this.", the captain said, walking up to the cylinder and putting in his security code. He was the only one with access for the lock.

With a beeping sound confirming his input, the metal receded, now showing what lay beneath. It was a large, clear pod, filled with a green liquid. Something had been kept inside.

"What... what is that thing?!", the second officer muttered.

"This? It's about to be dead.", the captain replied, beholding the thing inside.

"It looks just like Lord Frieza...", the second officer said in shock

"They are of the same kind, that's for sure. That's why we are going to dispose of it!"

"Is it... alive?", one of the soldiers asked, peering into the tube.

"It most certainly is. Why do you think it was so well hidden and protected?"

"Can we even destroy it?", the security chief demanded to know.

"We have to try. We can't allow another one of these things to take control if it ever wakes up. Men, aim your weapons!"

Every single one of the dozen soldiers in the room brought their arm cannons to bear and charged them up after everyone had moved to a safe distance from their target.

"Fire!"

The pod was blasted to bits instantly, with explosions shaking the building. After several seconds of a constant barrage, they had ceased their fire again. When the smoke cleared, the floor was full of glass shards and puddles of the green liquid that once housed in the pod. Their target, however, remained entirely untouched and now laid on the floor in front of them.

"It... it's Lord Frieza!", one of the men uttered in panic, having now realized what it was that their captain ordered to fire upon.

On the floor laid a creature with striking similarity to Frieza himself. It's overall shape and size matched almost exactly. It's dark blue skin was in places protected by a white armor of bone and red highlights dotted the shoulders and head which had horns on it. It was awake and unharmed apart from a few scuff marks. It's piercing green eyes now locked with those of the captain.

"Shoot it again!", he shouted in terror.

But before his men could follow the order, their target had gotten up and started defending itself. One by one, it flung its attackers into the walls and ceiling, doing so with frightening ease, its movements too fast for the captain to follow. Moments later, he was the only one left standing. He took a scouter reading, as his enemy underwent a horrifying transformation before his very eyes.

"That can't be?! 480,000 and rising?!", the captain realized in shock, the ground trembling below him.

Then, with a quick beam attack hitting him dead-on, he had also been disposed of, his scouter falling to the ground.


	2. The Search

**Age 780, near the Sol system**

A space pod was hurtling through the emptiness of space, flying on autopilot. As the spaceship came close to its destination, it woke up its only passenger.

As he opened his eyes, he was still feeling dazed from the long sleep. He hated long trips like this, but if he ever wanted answers to his questions, it was something he had to endure. He had been to many places in search for what he desired to know, but so far it was fruitless. This little blue planet was the only place left to check that he knew about, but based on what he knew, he was nervous as to what he might find down here.

As the space pod entered the atmosphere, he made sure to instruct the computer to land the ship far away from civilization. In his experience, it was best not to raise more attention than necessary. He had no idea what to expect, but his gut feeling told him that the beauty of this world was deceptive and that this planet must have been harboring a secret of some kind. How else could the most powerful being to ever have existed died here?

Upon landing, Sub-Zero made his way out of the pod and took in the new alien surroundings. There was nothing but sand and rocks as far as the eye could see, but he knew this was just one many different biomes on this world. With how empty this one seemed, it made the perfect place to park his ship for now. He lifted it up via telekinesis and perched it upon a large boulder to ensure it wouldn't sink into the sand beyond reach. Then, he took a scouter reading.

The gadget beeped rather strongly, picking up several powerful signatures. This was somewhat unexpected, seeing how the average inhabitant had a power level rating that laid somewhere between 3 to 6. But if this device was to be trusted, there were several large powers around. He picked one up nearby and decided to investigate. Anyone with significant strength might be the best way to start.

* * *

Flying over he spotted his target. A tall figure clad in dark purple clothing wearing a white turban and shoulder armor. Whoever this was, they seemed out of place here. From the looks of it, the stranger expected him already as he looked prepared. How did they know he was coming? He didn't know if this meant a fight, but he prepared for one.

Once he landed, he noticed the stranger's expression change from a stern stare to one of shock and surprise.

"This can't be... Frieza?!", the stranger uttered.

He got mistaken for Frieza once again. This was nothing new.

"I'm afraid not.", he answered.

"I know that look, you can't fool me. You are one of his kind aren't you?"

"I am, but I'm not the one you are referring to nor am I one of his underlings."

"Whatever. What is your business here? If you are here to cause trouble, you will find yourself in way over your head.", the green man warned.

It would seem he was being underestimated. This also was nothing new.

"You are Namekian aren't you? What are you doing so far from your world?", he asked.

"I could ask you the same thing, _you monster_."

"I came here to investigate the disappearance of Frieza.", he said, not replying to the insult given.

"Oh really? Just "investigate"? Don't you mean you've come to avenge his death?"

"I see... so he _is_ dead."

"He is."

"Who is it that managed to kill him?"

"What does it matter? If I tell you, will you go after them?"

"I don't see how that is any of your business."

"Well, as a matter of fact, it is. Don't think I will let you pass without a fight!"

Sub-Zero's instincts told him that his opponent was going to be difficult to reason with at this point. It would seem he was in for a fight after all.

"You might wanna reconsider your course of action, Namekian. I wouldn't want to kill you by accident. That would be rather unfortunate, considering how few there are left of you.", Sub-Zero said.

"You are not up to date on current events, are you? But fine, go ahead and transform if you can, if you want to stand any chance whatsoever!", his opponent boasted.

Clearly, this stranger had no idea what he was dealing with. It was time to teach him a lesson. Focusing his power, Sub-Zero started powering up, causing the ground to shake and the air spark with electricity as his body bolstered and buffed up in size. It was a painful process but one worth enduring given the fact that it effectively doubled his strength. Now a giant that stood just as tall as his opponent, Sub-Zero prepared to strike, when he was interrupted.

"Is that it? I'm sure you can go further than that!", the Namekian said unimpressed.

How was it that he wasn't shaking in hits boots? Everyone else Sub-Zero transformed in front of would have been running for their lives at this point.

"Fine, but it's your funeral, stranger.", Sub-Zero answered.

Going even further, the next transformation caused Sub-Zero's head to elongate and his body to hunch over, with massive spikes of bone sprouting from his back and head. He loathed the appearance of this form, but it would have to do.

Once done transforming he charged towards his opponent with high speed, swiping his hand with blazing speed... only to miss utterly. His target had vanished into thin air. He couldn't even see it move.

"Looking for me?", the Namekian taunted, having re-appeared right behind him. The next thing Sub-Zero felt was a strong kick to his backside that sent him flying towards a nearby cliff-face into which he crashed into rather unceremoniously. What the hell just happened?!

"Fine, you are asking for it!", Sub-Zero shouted.

Focusing his energy into his fingertips he started firing a flurry of small but deadly purple-colored energy blasts at his opponent. As of yet, everyone he had fought in the past had died within seconds of this devastating barrage.

The Namekian, however, dodged them without even breaking a sweat. Not believing his eyes, Sub-Zero exerted more energy and raised his rate of fire as high as he could, but still, he kept missing. Not a single blast landed on target!

He ceased his attack and remained to stare at his opponent in baffled disbelief.

"What is with this guy?", he muttered to himself and took a scouter reading of the Namekian who remained standing calmly as if this was just a walk in the park for him.

" _Power level: 300_ "

That reading couldn't be accurate!

"Just what the hell are you? How can someone with a power as low as yours dodge these attacks?!", he shouted.

His opponent chuckled.

"Maybe if you had paid attention to me rather than to your little toy, you'd have noticed that I concealed my real power. I don't use it unless I need it."

"Show me!", Sub-Zero demanded.

"If you insist. But you might wanna turn that gizmo of yours off if you value it."

Immediately Sub-Zero could feel a change in the air as his opponent powered up. The scouter went haywire and he quickly hit the off-switch to prevent it from exploding. He didn't need one to tell that his opponent had indeed held something back this whole time. He had never felt anything like this, what was with this guy? No Namekian he ever heard of reached this level of power. But then again, he had never met one. Until now that was. Could the reports on them have been so inaccurate?

"There, are you happy now?", his opponent taunted.

Sub-Zero charged again and commenced throwing punch after punch, but much like before, he hit nothing but air. His opponent dodged with such ease, it was downright terrifying. He felt like a freshly hatched Saibaman trying to keep up with an elite warrior. No, it was even worse than that.

"Stop dodging and fight me damn it!", Sub-Zero shouted in frustration at his hits not connecting.

"You don't want that.", the Namekian responded.

"Why?"

"See for yourself."

Sub-Zero's attack was interrupted and brought to a grinding halt as he got hit into the chest with a counterattack. The punch sent him flying once again, flying even further this time, crashing through several mountains before finally stopping. For a moment he could barely move after the impact. With only one punch, his whole body was aching and in shock. Staggeringly, he freed himself from the rock and flew back to the fight. A fight that turned out a lot more one-sided than he anticipated. Feeling cuts and bruises all over, he remained standing out of breath in front of this strange Namekian that had bested him with only one hit.

"Seriously... what the hell are you?!"

"I've been at this for a long time, unlike you it seems. I constantly pushed myself to greater heights. Now, go ahead and bring out your final form already if you wanna continue this. You are no match for me in your restricted states."

"What do you mean by "restricted states" exactly?", Sub-Zero asked.

"Those forms you've been using. I know that's not the real you. You are just masking your real power and hide in these forms to keep it in check. That's how Frieza explained it. I told you that you can't fool me, we had plenty of experience with your kind."

"Wait... are you suggesting I can transform one more time beyond this?"

"You sound surprised to hear that."

"I am. This is as strong as I get."

"I don't think so unless you are playing me for some reason. Rest assured, I'm not afraid of you, true form or not. I could kill you right here, right now without even trying hard."

"So it must have been you who killed Frieza then.", Sub-Zero realized.

"No, that honor belongs to someone else. Someone far stronger than either of us."

"Who?"

"If you must know, a Saiyan."

"A Saiyan?! I thought they are extinct!"

"Far from it. There are several of them on this planet. And before you get any funny ideas about finishing Frieza's job, he himself died _twice_ to them. They could all take you on by themselves and you wouldn't even know what hit you."

"I do not wish to kill them, or you."

"Then why are you here?"

"I wish to understand why everywhere I turn I get chastised and despised. I want to know who Frieza was and who it is that killed him and why."

"Wait a minute... are you seriously telling me that you don't even _know_ who Frieza was?!"

"I know he was a great leader, that's it. I know nothing beyond that."

"You are in for eye-opening experience my strange friend. What's your name?"

"Sub-Zero."

"You can call me Piccolo."

"I have not come to this world to cause harm, Piccolo. I only wish to understand just what I am."

"I think I know someone that can help you with that. I will take you to them. But don't think I will lower my guard around you. The next time I hit you, I will hit you for real and you won't live to regret it, understood?"

"So you still held back when you attacked me earlier?"

"If I had fought you with all I got, you wouldn't be standing right now."

It would appear the gap of power between himself and his opponent was significantly higher than Sub-Zero could have imagined at the start of this fight.

"Very well, after you then.", he ended up saying.

As Piccolo took to the skies, Sub-Zero followed suit to meet this stranger that supposedly could provide him with the answers he had been searching for his whole life.


	3. The Legend

Sub-Zero and the Namekian named Piccolo flew for hundreds of miles towards their destination. They arrived at what appeared to be a tiny village in the middle of the woods. Was this where this legendary warrior could have been hiding? The one who had slain the great Frieza?

They landed.

"You might wanna stay out of sight for a moment, the last thing we need is for Chi-Chi to freak out.", Piccolo said.

He did as he was told. Whoever this "Chi-Chi" was, he or she must have been a fierce fighter if they could even scare Piccolo, the man who could kill a Frost Demon in one punch if he so desired.

"Oh, hey Piccolo! I wasn't expecting to see you today!", a cheery voice could be heard saying.

"I didn't come alone, we got a visitor and they seem to have business with you.", Piccolo said. "You can come out now!"

Sub-Zero re-appeared from behind a large tree and turned to behold a fighter in what appeared to be training clothes. They looked like a male Saiyan, but their tail was missing. He didn't look particularly strong to him.

"Woah, where did this guy come from?!", he said in surprise upon seeing Sub-Zero in plain sight.

"My name is Sub-Zero, I have spent years on a search for answers to my questions. I was told that you could help me. Are you this mighty Chi-Chi I heard about?"

Both Piccolo and the other fighter started laughing audibly in response.

"Did... did I say something funny?"

"I'm Goku! Chi-Chi is my wife."

"Oh. Very well then, Goku. That's not a Saiyan name from what I know."

"I do have a Saiyan name, but I don't let many people call me by it. What brings you here?"

"Are you the one who killed Lord Frieza?", Sub-Zero asked directly.

The friendly and innocent expression on Goku's face suddenly grew more serious.

"I was forced to kill him, yes. I take no pride in that fact. Are you related?"

"I do not know. All I know is that I was released the moment he died several decades ago. Everywhere I went, I faced hostility and discrimination. Those who didn't run from me tried to kill me instead."

"Well, technically Frieza died here twice. He was resurrected but refused to surrender and leave when I gave him the chance. Sorry to hear about your past, you didn't come here to avenge him?"

"Not if you can tell me why you decided to kill him. What was he?"

Goku seemed confused upon hearing that question.

"Wait. You don't know anything about him?"

"That is correct, only what the databases at the outpost told me. I want to know why you did what you did and how.", Sub-Zero responded.

Goku's face turned tense and it was obvious that he was recalling some dark memories.

"When I first ran into Frieza, he wanted immortality. He wasn't below killing my friends and the innocent Namekians in order to get it. I defeated him but refused to kill him at that time. He came to Earth to take his revenge twice and was killed both times. The second time, I had to deliver the killing blow, even though regardless of what he had done and how many people he had killed I offered him the chance at a new life."

"You make him sound like a monster."

Piccolo interjected by saying, "He was a monster by every definition. Not only did he kill virtually all Saiyans and Namekians but countless other civilizations as well. Mercy wasn't exactly something he was known for and he wouldn't learn from his mistakes. Our friend Goku over here defeated him, by becoming the legendary Super Saiyan."

"Super Saiyan? I read about it, but I thought it was just a legend?!", Sub-Zero asked in astonishment.

"Oh, it's real. Want me to show you?", Goku offered.

"Please do."

In an instant, Goku's aura flared up and both this hair as well as his aura turned yellow. His eyes lost their pupils and had turned into a piercing light blue.

"This is how I defeated him the first time.", Goku stated.

"Goku, I request a sparring match.", Sub-Zero said.

Piccolo's eyes went wide.

"Listen, buddy, if you didn't stand a chance against me, then you won't last five seconds against Goku, especially like this. You are in way over your head."

Goku seemed to relish the challenge, however.

"You're on! Don't worry, I won't go all out just yet. Come at me whenever you are ready!"

Sub-Zero focused his power and planned his attack before executing it. If he could at least land one hit, it might create an opening for him to do some damage. He took off zooming towards his target, vanished from sight and then reappeared behind Goku throwing a punch as fast as he could.

Goku caught it without any effort whatsoever.

He repeated his strategy, attacking from every conceivable angle, but to no avail. Goku blocked every hit without even moving from the spot he was standing in.

Frustrated, Sub-Zero fired a quick energy blast, but it passed right through Goku. He had dodged so fast, Sub-Zero couldn't even tell he did so.

"How... how do you do that?", he uttered.

"It's a breeze for me! I can sense your energy. I traced your every move without the need of a scouter or my eyes. I have trained hard my whole life, fought countless foes, one stronger than the last. You didn't have that luxury, did you?", Goku asked.

"No, I didn't. Up until now, no one I came across provided me with any sort of challenge. The gap in power between us is downright terrifying though.", Sub-Zero admitted.

"Oh, this? This nothing yet! Hold on, you are in for a surprise!", Goku said, sounding full of confidence.

Goku powered up yet again, his aura now changing into a bright blue, as did his hair.

"You changed colors?", Sub-Zero asked.

"No, its way, way more than that. This is Super Saiyan Blue, a divine transformation."

"Divine?! What... what does that mean?"

"It means beings like us cannot sense his energy anymore. Goku has just become a god-like fighter.", Piccolo explained.

"God-like?"

"Yes. Why don't you go ahead and hit me with your strongest attack?" Goku requested.

"My strongest attack? Do you _want_ me to blow up this planet?!", Sub-Zero clarified.

"Don't worry, I won't let it come to that.", Goku said confidently, flying high up into the air.

"Ok, I hope you know what you are asking for."

Sub-Zero concentrated all of his energy into the tip of his finger and charged up a massive blast attack. The resulting energy ball was strong enough to blow up this world twice over if needed. He launched it directly at Goku who remained in mid-air, anticipating it. When the massive ball collided with him, it created a huge explosion that shook the world. The shockwaves of the blast could be felt for miles.

After the smoke cleared, Goku was still there, completely untouched. He didn't get as much as a scuff mark on his clothes.

"Not bad, but you are gonna need to be a lot stronger than this if you wanna hurt me.", Goku pointed out.

"This is unreal! You should be dead!"

"Well... I'm not!", Goku said laughing. "In fact, I barely felt that."

Sub-Zero just remained standing in awe. He never assumed that there couldn't be someone stronger than him. But that there could be someone he couldn't even damage with a blast like this? That was most unexpected.

Goku came back down and set foot on the ground again.

"I like how you strategize my friend, I see potential in you. But if you want a real fight with me, I'd need to ask you to use your final form.", he said.

"He can't use it.", Piccolo stated.

"Wait, what? He can't?! Aww...", Goku said, sounding like a disappointed child who didn't get the toy he wanted.

"I'm afraid this is so, I cannot transform any further. I don't know how or if I even could.", Sub-Zero admitted. "I must make a pretty pathetic opponent for someone like you."

Goku stood there, clearly debating something.

* * *

Suddenly, before Goku could come up with a plan, someone else arrived. They landed next to the Saiyan. It was yet another Saiyan warrior, this one was also lacking his tail.

"Kakarot, what the hell is going on here? I felt a blast going off, who are you fight...", the stranger noticed Sub-Zero standing nearby and his expression was one of surprise. "You are one of Frieza's people... I will kill all of you!"

The stranger shouted, as he suddenly powered up and was about to charge in for an attack when Goku jumped in between Sub-Zero and the angry Saiyan aggressor.

"Calm down Vegeta, he isn't here to hurt anyone! Besides, I can handle him. Stop your attack!"

"Really now? That's a first."

Vegeta looked up and down at Sub-Zero.

"I don't recognize this one, even in that abominable form of his. What an eyesore!", he said with a grunt.

"Are you Prince Vegeta of the Saiyans?", Sub-Zero asked him.

"I am as a matter of fact. How come you know me?"

"I only know of you, I don't know any details. I assure you I have no hostile intentions."

Vegeta didn't seem convinced.

"That's what your kind always says. And before you know it, your planet get's blown up and you end up in eternal servitude. So don't blame me for not immediately bowing to you and believing your words."

"I'm not. I don't see you as a lower form of life, unlike what you inferred.", Sub-Zero defended himself.

For a moment everyone remained quiet, with only the howling winds being audible.

"I got an idea!", Goku suddenly exclaimed.

"Oh no, what is it _this_ time?", Vegeta mocked.

"You said you can't access your full power because you cannot transform any further, right?", Goku asked.

"That is correct. What about that?", Sub-Zero asked, wondering what this Saiyan had come up with.

"I got it! We will use the Dragon Balls and give you the ability to transform!"

Vegeta was far from thrilled upon hearing this.

"Kakarot! Are you out of your damn puny mind?! Are you seriously suggesting that we give the likes of _him_ a power boost?!"

Sub-Zero was about to say something, when Goku raised his hand, letting him know that he knew what to say to Vegeta.

"I do not sense evil from him, Vegeta. Plus, all he's done since he arrived was to ask questions about himself and Frieza. He hasn't tried to harm anyone. Besides, don't you think that after dealing with Majin Buu and Frieza himself that we could use all the allies we can get?"

"The Dragon Balls can't be used right now, Goku. Remember that we had to fix the damage Frieza had dealt when he blew up West City?", Piccolo pointed out.

"Damn, you are right. Hmm... what about Namek?"

"You can try, but on behalf of my people, I make no promises that they would be willing to help this guy. It might have been decades since Frieza rampaged through their old world, but trust me when I say that they will still remember that vividly."

"It's worth a shot though, right? I will talk to them and see what can be done."

"Wait... there's another Namekian world? I thought they were extinct until I ran into Piccolo? And what are Dragon Balls?", Sub-Zero asked.

"We used the Dragon Balls to give the Namekians a new home. There are seven of them and if you collect them all and bring them together, a dragon appears to grant you just about any wish you have. The Namekians have those too, they created them in the first place!", Goku explained.

"So _that_ is why Frieza went to Namek... I see.", Sub-Zero realized. The revelation of these magical objects that could grant any wish sounded enticing, to say the least. No wonder Frieza desired them.

"Exactly. He failed in wishing for immortality though. Good thing too, for I wouldn't have been able to do anything about him otherwise.", Goku stated.

"How do we get there? My ship doesn't fit more than one person."

"Don't worry, I will take you there. Piccolo? Vegeta? Any of you care to come along?"

"It's been some time since I have seen my people. Why not?", Piccolo said.

"This has got to be a joke! I got better things to do. Go ahead and run your fool's errand Kakarot. I will be training with Whis instead. I prefer to spend my time productively.", Vegeta said mockingly.

"Suit yourself, Vegeta. Alright, you guys put your hands on my shoulder. We will be there before you know it.", Goku requested.

Sub-Zero wasn't sure what the deal was. How could someone travel through the stars without a spaceship?


	4. The Wish

Within what seemed like the blink of an eye, Sub-Zero suddenly found himself surrounded by a changed and strange environment.

"Here we are guys!", he heard Goku exclaim with excitement.

He observed his surroundings. This planet was unlike any other he had seen. Did they really just travel to another world? In a no time at all?

In front of them was what appeared to be a small village. White huts with pointy horns and round windows dotted the immediate area. Sub-Zero could see several Namekian children out at play and adults working crop fields. It would appear the Namekians were indeed far from extinct. Could this have been the work of the Dragon Balls?

"Elder! We have visitors!", one of the Namekians called out, signaling their leader.

Out of the largest building in the village came a Namekian elder.

"Goku? Piccolo? What brings you here?", he asked as he approached, only now noticing Sub-Zero standing behind Goku. He visibly panicked for a moment.

"What... what is the meaning of this? What is _that thing_ doing here?", he demanded to know.

A group of Namekian warriors was already getting ready to engage Sub-Zero if necessary. Taking a quick scouter reading, it turns out that none of them was a match for him, not even close. Realizing what was happening, Goku once again stepped up to defuse the situation.

"Relax guys, he's not here to cause trouble. He's not like Frieza.", he said.

The elder, Moori, was relieved, at least for the moment.

"Really? Well Goku if you can vouch for him... very well, I shall trust your judgment. Now, what brings you here?", Moori asked.

"I have come to ask you a favor. I was hoping to help our new friend over here with a problem and I would require your Dragon Balls to do it."

"Goku, with all due respect, are you out of your mind?", Moori asked.

"I told you that they wouldn't like the idea.", Piccolo said.

Goku put his hands together in a pleading fashion.

"Please! I'm only trying to help him achieve his potential. We could use another strong fighter and I know he could help."

"Goku, you know full well what he is right? Do I really need to remind you what happened the last time our species crossed paths?", Moori said, with a painful expression on his face. Whatever he must have experienced in the past must have been traumatizing.

Suddenly, Piccolo decided to chime in on the conversation.

"I don't normally share Goku's enthusiasm when it comes to giving second chances, but in his defense, this stranger has shown no aggressive behavior so far. All he cared about was learning about Frieza and his fate. I have personally fought him and can attest that full power or not, I'm confident that we can deal with him if things were to turn sour."

Moori seemed to weigh his options.

"No. I cannot grant you your wish. I am sorry", he declared.

"But why? What would I have to do to convince you that I do not have harmful intent?", Sub-Zero asked, no longer willing to stand by idly while the others did the talking for him.

"It's not that I have anything against you personally, stranger. But if the word were to spread that we have helped one of your kind with the sacred Dragon Balls, then this could cause an uproar on this world. And after what we have been through, I think I speak for all Namekians if I say that we prefer to keep the peace that we paid for so dearly."

"I understand...", Sub-Zero said, head held low. "It's nothing new to me. Everywhere I go in this universe I am reviled. No one knows who I am, for no one cares. They only see the outside. This hideous monstrosity is all they see.", he said, pointing out his transformed state. "I get accused of crimes of a man I know virtually nothing about and never met in person. Figures I wasted my time coming to Earth. You are no different in the end."

"Wait, don't give up yet. I will figure something out!", Goku urged.

"Why? Why are you are so insistent to help me when everyone else is not?"

"Goku has a tendency to help just about anyone.", Piccolo pointed out.

"Anyone?", Sub-Zero asked.

"He's right. I believe in granting chances, even if it might not always seem wise. Piccolo over here was once my mortal enemy. His father tried to rule Earth with an iron fist until I stopped him. Piccolo's sole purpose was to kill me, but we worked out our differences. Vegeta, whom you met back on Earth, is no different. He too tried to kill me and my friends, but we became friendly rivals over time."

Sub-Zero took a moment to process this.

"So... if you are saying that these confirmed killers get a second chance... why am I being denied?", he asked Moori directly.

"He does have a point.", Piccolo pointed out.

Moori seemed a little embarrassed.

"Well... it is true that Goku has trusted even those whom most wouldn't have and it had always turned out well. Hmm..."

The elder was thinking, was there any chance left?

"What exactly would your wish be?", Moori asked.

"I would wish for Porunga to unleash his powers so that he doesn't need to transform anymore and tap into his real, full strength.", Goku said.

"Then... we might not need the dragon.", Moori stated.

"We don't?", Goku and Sub-Zero said simultaneously.

"I learned many things from the Grand Elder before he passed. I too possess the power to unleash an individual's inner potential. That might just do the trick. However, I will only do so with your express word that you will not let this power be used for evil, Goku.", Moori explained.

"You have my word.", Goku said confidently.

"Very well. Stranger, are you ready? I can awaken your lingering potential. That might just be what you require.", he offered, reaching with his hand.

Sub-Zero saw little alternative. It would have been foolish to deny this offer. He regressed back to his most restricted state, now being significantly shorter and weaker by comparison. He felt somewhat vulnerable in this state.

"I'm ready.", he said after completing the transformation.

After walking up to the elder, under the watchful eyes of the warriors around, he was asked to bow, which he did. He could feel the elder placing his hand upon his head and at first, nothing happened. Then suddenly, he felt a surging power growing inside him. Seconds later the ritual was complete.

"There, I unleashed your inner potential.", Moori said. "How do you feel?"

At first, Sub-Zero couldn't tell the difference. He brought some distance between himself and the village and proceeded to power up like he usually would, expecting to reach the usual peak of his power. That was not the case this time though. As his ki flared up, he could immediately tell the enormous difference compared to before.

The air was laden with electricity and the ground was shaking. Once he had brought out his power, every movement felt like it took no effort at all.

"I do feel different, but I won't know for sure until I battle."

"Then its a battle you will get! I can't wait to see your powers in action!", Goku said with anticipation, before addressing Moori again.

"Thank you, elder. We appreciate the gesture. Until we meet again.", he said, giving Moori his signature hand wave.

"Take care Goku. Piccolo, it was good to see you again old friend."

"Likewise.", Piccolo responded.

Once more, they left via the use of Goku's powers. Sub-Zero wondered where he was being taken for this sparring match of theirs. One thing was for sure, he would not allow himself to be a push-over again.


	5. The Encounter

Sub-Zero and Goku arrived back on Earth and after bidding farewell to Piccolo, for the time being, they headed to the place Goku had in mind. While in flight, Goku asked a question.

"If you don't mind me asking, how come you didn't turn out like the others?"

Without a doubt, he was referring to Frieza's family.

"I'm not sure. While it is true that I am feared, I also came across people on my journey who sympathized with me. Unfortunately, they were few and most of them are... not alive anymore.", Sub-Zero stated.

"Aw. How come?"

"Frieza's men were on my tail for a while. Anyone aiding me was... disposed of. I never understood why they were hunting me in the first place. My earliest memory is being blasted by soldiers."

"Maybe it's because they think you would take over after Frieza died and enslave them again."

"Why would I do that? I don't wish to harm anyone."

"Why did Frieza do it?"

A good question. One Sub-Zero had no answer to.

* * *

They arrived near a canyon. For miles, there was nothing but cliffs and sand to be seen.

"This is it!", Goku exclaimed before touching down.

Sub-Zero landed next to him and looked around. He didn't see anything special about this place.

"Why here?", he asked.

"This is where Vegeta and I had our first encounter. I remember it well. There's nothing but rocks here, no harm can come to anyone, so don't be afraid to hold back. Just promise to aim at _me_ , not the planet. Now, go ahead and power up, I wanna see all you got!", Goku said with expectation.

Sub-Zero did as he asked and the surge of energy was astounding once again. If this really was his true power, then he really was being held back previously.

Goku was anticipating his attack but made no effort to transform.

"Aren't you going to use your god form?", Sub-Zero asked in confusion.

"Nah, I won't. That would still be overkill for this. I don't like to transform unless I have to. Besides, sometimes it's best not to show your opponent everything you can do right away.", Goku stated.

If Goku was going into this in his normal state, Sub-Zero might actually have a chance here. Although he remained wary, as Goku was clearly a vastly more experienced fighter than he was.

Sub-Zero initiated the fight and resorted to using the same strategy he had used previously, relying on this speed and probing his opponent for weak points. He was much faster now and with Goku merely being a regular Saiyan, he quickly managed to connect several hits, vanishing from sight much more quickly than before and throwing more powerful punches and kicks, but Goku caught on to his strategy very quickly. Sub-Zero vanished once more, but this time, Goku was ready and blocked successfully. However, he hadn't blocked it as easily as he had done before as a Super-Saiyan and Sub-Zero could have sworn that for a moment his opponent had to really try hard as to not let the block be broken, before taking to the air.

"You are definitely stronger than before, my friend. This is fun! Let's see if you can keep up.", Goku taunted.

Goku disappeared, it happened so fast, Sub-Zero couldn't track his movement. His opponent must have used that instant teleport ability of his again.

" _Kamehameha!_ "

Out of nowhere, Sub-Zero could himself being struck by an energy beam attack that hit him from right under him, launching him towards the sky and leaving a searing pain on his body.

The explosion that followed most certainly hurt, but he wasn't out of the fight just yet.

Having regained his focus, he visually scanned his surroundings for Goku, finding him way below from where he fired the blast. He formulated a plan for a counter-attack and charged straight for his target, flying towards him as fast as he could. He would have to make this one count.

As he got close, he could hear Goku yelling.

"That was foolish!"

Another blast came his way, but this was all part of the plan. Right before it made contact, he put all his energy into his movement and vanished from sight, dodging the incoming beam, reappearing behind Goku, who was not expecting this.

"What the-?!"

With a loud slamming sound, Sub-Zero hit Goku with a swing of his tail, sending him flying and canceling out his beam attack and creating a sizeable crater upon his impact on the ground. Seeing another opening for an attack, Sub-Zero started bombarding the ground with a flurry of small ki blasts, creating an ever-growing explosion radius where his opponent had landed. The barrage lasted only for a moment, as Goku had already reappeared in front of him and sent him flying with a powerful punch. Sub-Zero crashed into a cliffside and fell to the ground. He managed to get himself up and could see Goku already waiting to continue.

"It's useless, even like this I don't stand a chance against you.", he muttered as he was trying to catch his breath.

Goku seemed to have a different impression.

"Hmm... I'm starting to notice something here.", he said.

"What's that?"

"You guys aren't very patient are you?"

"What do you mean exactly?", Sub-Zero inquired.

"I mean, you guys are born with a good level of power right? And you can attain more by transforming."

"Your point?"

"Well, my point is, you aren't used to long-term training and improvement. If an opponent is too tough, you change your shape. But you hit a point where this gets hard."

"Hard? I thought this is the power of my final stage? My limit?"

"I'm not convinced it is. Frieza managed to go another step further. He trained himself and caught up to my god form that way. He was way stronger than I remembered him when we met again in battle. I'm not sure how this would work in your case, considering you are using your full natural power already."

"Are you saying this still isn't the pinnacle of what I can achieve?"

"Again, I'm just not sure. But I know we can push you further. You gotta get used to your new level of strength. Then you can start working on aiming even higher."

"I see. Frieza matched you and yet you still won."

"I did because he made a mistake. He immediately took his newfound power for granted and didn't consider that his body would take time to get better at sustaining it. That is the only reason he lost, I might have been done for otherwise.", Goku admitted.

"It's a shame I can never confront him myself. You make him sound like a fierce opponent.", Sub-Zero stated, his head facing down to the ground.

"He is dead, but let me think..."

Sub-Zero watched Goku pacing about and trying to come up with a suggestion.

"I've got it! I can take you to the Lookout. There we should be able to arrange something."

"The Lookout?!"

"It's where our planet's guardian lives. He will know how to help with this. Come on, I can take us there."

Just like before, Sub-Zero trusted Goku and they instantly teleported to a place far away.

* * *

Moments later, they found themselves on a large, round platform of some kind. Around them was nothing but clear blue skies. The air felt thinner, it must have been at a very high altitude.

"Let me ask Dende and see if he will let us use the Pendulum Room.", Goku said before he motioned Sub-Zero to follow him to the central structure, that resembled an ancient temple.

"Goku! How are you old friend?", a young-sounding voice exclaimed.

A young Namekian had made his way over to Goku to greet him.

Upon spotting Sub-Zero, Dende's face briefly showed an expression of surprise and terror, only to shortly after revert back. Clearly, this little guy had run into Frieza's kind before... if not Frieza himself.

"Hey, Dende! I brought a new friend over and we were hoping we could use the Pendulum Room. Our visitor here wishes to meet Frieza but I wasn't about go to the afterlife for that."

"Oh. Well, that's quite understandable. We haven't used the room for a long time, but it should still work just as well as it always has.", Dende said. "I will have Mr. Popo accompany you both."

"Thanks, Dende!"

Mr. Popo, who turned out to be Dende's assistant brought them to a dark chamber deep inside the structure. The only light came from a glowing red star-looking symbol embedded into the floor surrounded by a ring of the same glow. A large clock pendulum swung back and forth above their heads. Sub-Zero had no idea what purpose this room could possibly have served upon the first inspection.

"If you step into the ring, it will take you to any place at any time you wish.", Mr. Popo explained.

"Wait a minute... you can time travel with this?!", Sub-Zero said in surprise.

"Yes, however, one must remember that what occurs in this room does not alter the natural flow of time. Any and all interaction you have with the past will not affect the present or the future."

"Imagine if you could though. One could shape history in any way one desired. Then again, perhaps it's better this way.", Sub-Zero said.

"Goku, where is it that you wish to go?"

"I'm not going anywhere, but I'd like to show my friend the events that occurred on Namek. Can you take him to the moment I was fighting Frieza at full power?"

"I most certainly can. Please, step into the ring when you are ready, stranger."

"Can... can I die there?", Sub-Zero asked with trepidation.

"Like I said, whatever happens as no effect on the present. You will return whenever we want. You will be fine.", Mr. Popo assured him.

"Very well then, I'm ready."

Sub-Zero stepped into the red glow of the ring and felt an odd sensation when within the blink of an eye he was brought to a different place.

* * *

He was on Namek, there was no doubt about that, he did recognize it now, but the planet was in terrible shape. Its surface was cracked and lava erupted everywhere around, while fierce storms and lightning raged through the skies. In the distance, he could see the remains of what appeared to have been a Namekian village. He recognized the architecture and realized that they were covered in dead bodies. Someone really did slaughter all of these innocent people. Then, right in front of him, he beheld two fighters. He started to slowly fly towards them to investigate.

"Damn it! I held back too much!", he heard someone utter in frustration. He didn't recognize the voice.

"You were afraid to die in the explosion, weren't you? You aren't gonna get rid of me that easily.", Goku's voice said.

There he was, a golden warrior, the same Super-Saiyan power that Sub-Zero had witnessed before. The other fighter must have been Frieza.

"Fool! It matters little! I damaged the planet's core! I'd give this world just about five minutes before it's gone forever. And in case you forgot, I can survive in space, you cannot!", Frieza boasted followed by a satisfied laughter.

Not sure whether or not Sub-Zero was just a spectator or not, he got closer and immediately they started taking notice of his presence.

"Wait... there's another one like you?!", Goku exclaimed in surprise.

Frieza gave Sub-Zero a calculating glance.

"Who the hell are you? I don't recognize you... are you on this filthy monkey's side?!", Frieza shouted.

"I came here to learn about you.", Sub-Zero said, hoping this would calm Frieza down.

"Learn about me? Ah, I get it. You are gonna spread the news about how I was almost defeated by this monkey scum. Well, in that case, I'm just gonna kill you both... either that or this planet will. I cannot allow my image to tarnished like that. Sorry, but whoever you are, you should have stayed away."

"I have spent years trying to understand what I am and this is the best response you have to one of your own kind?", Sub-Zero asked.

"Look, I don't care who you are. You aren't of my family, so quite frankly that means you are disposable. Just you wait... you are in for a treat. I will give you 100 percent of my power and decimate you both at the same time!"

Frieza started bulking up and powered himself to maximum strength. Goku was permitting this for some reason.

"Aren't you gonna stop him?!", Sub-Zero shouted to Goku.

"No. I will take him down at full power, rest assured."

This was odd. This Goku was way cockier than Sub-Zero remembered him to be.

After a moment Frieza was done and now charged at Sub-Zero who barely had enough time to defend himself, trying to shield himself with his arms. Frieza's punch connected and it hit hard.

"How? How can you survive getting struck by me?!", Frieza uttered in anger and disbelief. "Fine, I'm done playing games!"

A flurry of super-fast punches hit Sub-Zero like a rockslide, try as he might, he was unable to resist for very long and had no opening for a counter-attack. That was when Goku entered the fight and forced Frieza's attention away from him.

"If you want to fight, fight me, Frieza!", he yelled.

Now with two opponents to contend with, Frieza quickly found himself overwhelmed by their combined assault. Eventually, his guard was down and Goku threw him into a mountainside. Staggeringly he got himself back up. He was furious, his face of pure madness and hate.

"That does it, I will _not_ be the laughing stock of the universe by submitting defeat to a freaking _monkey_ and a traitor. Do you hear me?! I AM LORD FRIEZA!", he shouted at the top of his lungs. Suddenly, a pink-colored energy disk formed on top of his hand, with him holding it up like a plate. He repeated the same with his other hand. What was that technique? "Catch them if you dare, hahaha!"

The two disks came flying right for them, but Sub-Zero dodged one effortlessly and it zoomed past only to suddenly turn around. These disks were trained on their targets and wouldn't relent. Frieza was apparently controlling them with his telekinetic powers, directing them with his hand, forcing him to stay put on the ground, however.

Goku attempted to use them against Frieza by flying right at him and the almost succeeded in doing so, only for Frieza to dodge at the last second.

"You really think I'd fall for that old trick? Pathetic!", Frieza shouted.

Sub-Zero realized that Frieza was distracted by Goku and tried to use this opportunity to hit him with his guard down. He charged at him at full speed. Unfortunately, Frieza had remained vigilant.

"Nice try, traitor, but you won't outsmart me!"

Out of nowhere, a large boulder crashed into Sub-Zero from the side, throwing him off course. Frieza must have launched it at him via telekinesis!

"Now DIE!", Frieza yelled as he energy disk caught up to Sub-Zero who was still reeling from the impact. He felt a hot, searing sensation as the disk cut his body in half, separating in a clean semi-horizontal cut. The last thing he remembered was hearing the sound of Frieza's cruel laughter as he was suddenly brought back to the present.


	6. The Question

Within a flash, Sub-Zero found himself back at the Pendulum Room, instinctively moving his hands over his body to see if it was still there, which it was. He seemed untouched. He was sweating heavily though, whether it was from mental exhaustion or terror he couldn't tell.

"So? How was it? Did you learn anything?", Goku asked, who had remained standing right where he was before with Mr. Popo.

"I... I know Frieza truly is a monster now. If that is really who he was... then I suppose I can't entirely blame people for being afraid of me.", Sub-Zero answered.

"He was merciless even compared to some of the worst opponents I fought. But you saw it too right? He had such incredible potential. What a waste!"

"I agree, I couldn't keep up with him. I felt like dying by the time I got out. He really did destroy that planet, didn't he?"

"He sure did. It's sad really. To use so much power for nothing but selfish goals... I could never be like that, even if my brother would have liked to disagree with me on that."

"You have a brother?"

"I had one, once. But he was just an evil henchman of Frieza's. No way someone like that could be in my family now."

"And yet... you buried the hatchet with Vegeta.", Sub-Zero stated plainly.

"It's different when it's your own family, trust me. Raditz was no good and I doubt we would have worked past our differences. I had almost all forgotten about him, to be honest, that's how little he means to me."

"Harsh."

"Maybe, but it's my call to make. Once you see someone threaten your son, you don't wanna deal with them again."

"I don't know if Frieza is family to me or not. He didn't seem to recognize me though. I wish I knew for sure...", Sub-Zero said in resignation.

"There might be someone I know that should know that.", Goku said.

"You seem to know everything and everyone, Goku."

"Nah, I can't claim that. But I know someone who might be able to point us in the right direction!"

"What?"

"You will see!"

They left the Pendulum Room again and met Dende outside.

"Thanks for letting us use the room Dende!", Goku said gratefully.

"You are quite welcome, I hope you learned something from it.", Dende said, looking over at Sub-Zero.

"I sure did. Meeting Frieza in person was... not what I expected."

"Believe me, I know what you mean.", Dende said, with a weary tone in his voice.

"Well, see you around Dende!", Goku said smiling, waving his hand before placing it on Sub-Zero's shoulder to use his Instant Transmission again.

* * *

Moments later, Goku brought him to a city from the looks of it. A large, round building was in front of them as was a human with blue hair.

"Hey, Bulma! How are you?", Goku said in greeting.

"Do you always have to barge in like this, Goku? I wasn't expecting you.", Bulma responded.

"I'm sorry, but I could really use your help. My friend over here has a bit of an identity crisis and I was hoping you'd know someone that could help."

Bulma looked at Sub-Zero.

"One of Frieza's kind I see?", she said. She didn't seem to be very afraid, unlike most people Sub-Zero had come across.

"I guess. I came here to find out about my origins. My memory of my childhood is too foggy and all I remember is being stuck in an enclosed space of some kind.", he said.

"Let me get in touch with Jaco, he knows just about everyone roaming through space. He's in the back doing repairs on his ship, I'm sure if you ask nicely he could help you out.", she said.

Sub-Zero gave her a respectful bow in response.

"Thank you, you are most kind."

As Sub-Zero started making his way over to where Jaco's ship was parked, Bulma gave Goku a look. He could hear her talking to Goku, despite the distance between them. He had a tendency to overhear what he wasn't supposed to hear in the first place.

"I have never seen one of them be this friendly! But then again, I only ever knew Frieza.", she admitted.

"Oh I know, this guy is nothing like him. I hope he gets to stick around, he's not exactly the strongest fighter I've ever seen, but he learns quickly. We could use that someday for sure.", Goku said.

Behind the building, a strange alien in a purple suit was making repairs to a spaceship of some kind. Sub-Zero approached carefully, seeing that the alien was armed with a gun. It wasn't the gun that he was afraid of, moreover any misunderstanding that he might cause. His approaching footsteps didn't remain unnoticed for long.

"Oh good, you're back, Bulma. Now, about that power converter that I was on about..."

The alien had turned around and froze in place and in terror.

"WAAAAAH! It's Frieza! Everyone run for your lives!", Jaco shrieked.

"Relax! This guy is alright!", Bulma could be heard calling.

"So you aren't here to kill me?", Jaco asked.

"No, I don't even know who you are.", Sub-Zero stated.

The alien let out an audible sigh of relief.

"Good, because I didn't plan on dying today! In that case, I am Jaco, galactic patrolman at your service!"

Jaco stroke a pose.

"Uh... nice to meet you?"

"Nice to meet you too stranger. That is odd, I have hardly ever seen other members of your species before. You guys are rare!", Jaco stated as he sized up his conversation partner from multiple angles.

"I haven't seen anyone else like me... well not for real anyways."

"That's probably for the better, no offense. What's your name?"

"Sub-Zero."

"Hmm... never heard of you."

"You haven't? Damn. I guess that means you won't be able to tell me anything about my past, could you?"

"I can run the database, one second."

Jaco hovered over a computer screen on his ship for a moment before turning around again.

"No, sorry, no match."

"Too bad, I guess this was a lost cause after all."

He was about turn back when Jaco suddenly had an idea.

"Wait a moment, if it is just answers you want, maybe there's something you could do. There's a being out there that can answer any questions you might have, no exceptions."

"A being? Who?"

"Master Zuno! He knows absolutely everything about this entire universe and its history."

"Could Goku take us there?"

"Uh, I'm not sure. I don't think he visited him before. Hey Goku?"

Jaco called Goku who had remained to chat with Bulma while he and Sub-Zero had been talking.

"What's up Jaco?"

"Do you know of Master Zuno?"

"I do, but only from Bulma's story. You took her there once, right?"

"Indeed. I don't really have the time to ferry your friend over there, but if you could lock on to Zuno's energy, surely you could take him there right now!"

"I can try, hang on."

Goku closed his eyes and had placed his right index and middle fingers upon his forehead, apparently trying to lock on to Zuno's energy signature.

"Got him! We can go right now if you want."

"I'm good, thank you really. You two go on ahead but take this first.", Jaco replied, handing him a letter. "This will give you an instant appointment with him. Don't waste it! These are highly coveted!"

Sub-Zero placed his hand on Goku's shoulder.

"Let's do this.", he said.

"Alright, here we go!", Goku exclaimed.

* * *

A moment later, they stood in front of an ancient looking temple, surrounded by trees with leaves of all kinds of colors.

A group of four short, pudgy looking aliens approached. They wore jackets in different colors, similar to what a monk would wear.

"What is your business, strangers and do you have an appointment?"

Goku wasted no time introducing himself and told them about their request and turned over Jaco's letter.

"You may see Master Zuno now.", they said, opening a large wooden door for them that led into a large hall. It was well decorated and in pristine condition, considering how old it must have been.

A large rotund alien sat upon its center, it's eyes seemingly staring into nothingness. From what Sub-Zero could tell, it looked bored out of its mind.

"I am the one who knows everything about this universe. You who are part of this universe may ask any question about this universe that you wish the answer to.", he plainly stated.

"Uh... ok."

"A tribute is required before continuing."

"Tribute? Goku what does he mean?"

"Oh... yeah about that... I should have mentioned this to you sooner. Zuno only answers to those that give him a kiss.", Goku said somewhat embarrassed.

"A kiss? What kind of tribute is _that_?", Sub-Zero said in disbelief.

"Just roll with it, he won't answer you otherwise. At least I don't think."

"Ugh... fine."

Reluctantly Sub-Zero fulfilled Zuno's request.

"I cannot place your gender stranger. Because of this, I can only answer you one question.", Zuno replied.

"He doesn't know what you are?", Goku exclaimed.

"It's uh... complicated.", Sub-Zero stated. This was not the time for a biology lesson.

"Now, what is your question?", Zuno asked.

"Master Zuno, tell me where I am from."

"You were born on a planet under Lord Frieza's occupation. You spent only a little time there."

"Why is that?"

"That's a second question that I cannot answer."

"Damn it! Come on. What did Frieza do to me that I ended up locked away for years?"

"Like I said, you are out of questions."

Suddenly, Goku stepped up to Lord Zuno's face and kissed him as well.

"There, I have given you tribute. I ask you to answer his second question.", Goku said.

"Very well. Lord Frieza had planned to attain immortality at all costs. He was so obsessed with finding the means to prolong his life that he eventually decided to hatch a plan to transfer his essence into a new body should his old one give in. Your body was chosen as a fitting match and taken away from your family to a laboratory where experiments had begun to prepare your body for Lord Frieza when his sudden death led to your untimely release from captivity."

Sub-Zero stood there frozen. He had been abducted and turned into a lab experiment. That's why the Frieza Force wanted him hunted down so badly and why he had powers resembling Frieza's own!

He barely had time to process this, when Goku suddenly started talking to someone. Someone who clearly wasn't in the room with them.

"What's King Kai?... You said something is happening back on Earth? Got it! We will get back immediately!"

Goku suddenly turned to face Sub-Zero.

"We gotta go. Something happened back on Earth and it could be bad. Will you help me with this?"

Sub-Zero didn't know what had happened or how Goku knew about it. Turning down a request for help seemed wrong to him, however.

"Goku, after all, you did for me today, I won't let you down. You have my assistance.", he said with a nod.

Together they once more used Instant Transmission to get back to Earth with little idea about what they were about to get into. Little did he know, that the following event would change Sub-Zero's life forever.


	7. The Choice (FINALE)

Having returned to Earth to Capsule Corp, Sub-Zero and Goku met up with Piccolo and some of Goku's other friends who had been summoned. They made a rather colorful bunch of fighters, as there were members from several worlds and backgrounds here. Their names were Krillin, Goten, Trunks, Tien, and Gohan.

Finally, a large pink alien that Sub-Zero had never seen before approached him with a curious look. It wore a vest and a blue cape.

"Uhh? What are you?", it said with a high-pitched voice.

"I am Sub-Zero. Who are you?"

"Me Buu! You friend of Hercule?", Buu asked him.

He must have been referring to the man standing next to him. An Earthling from the looks of it.

"Uh... I guess?", Sub-Zero responded.

"Anyone who is a friend of Goku's is a friend of mine. In case you haven't heard, I am Mr. Satan, the best martial artist this world has ever seen. Yes, that's right! And this right here is Majin Buu, my best friend, and assistant!", Hercule said boastfully.

This guy had quite the ego. A scouter reading revealed a very low power level. But Sub-Zero had learned that those readings aren't quite as reliable as they used to be with the inhabitants of this world. He decided to play it safe.

"I am honored to make your acquaintance, great master."

Before they could continue their conversation, Goku asked for everyone's attention.

"Guys, something is happening in the city! I can't tell what exactly yet, I'd ask as many of you as possible to come and check this out with me, it could be dangerous.", Goku said, addressing the assembled group.

"Then let's not waste any time. I can feel some strange dark energies and I don't like them one bit.", Piccolo said with concern.

"Same here. Let's go, guys!"

* * *

As a combined group they flew over West City, looking for the source of whatever disturbance was occurring. It didn't take them long to find it. The sound of explosions and giant plumes of smoke gave it readily away.

"What? What is going on here? Who is attacking?", Piccolo uttered upon seeing the destruction going on.

They flew in closer to investigate and quickly noticed a group of attackers that were blasting everything in sight.

"That's it! The dark energy I felt came from them!", Piccolo exclaimed as they got up got a look at their adversaries.

"What? No way!"

Sub-Zero tried to make heads or tails of what he was looking at. The attackers seemed like a bunch of identical looking machines and their shape was strikingly familiar.

"Oh, so nice of you to finally join us. Took you long enough... monkeys!", a metallic sounding voice said.

"Who... who is this guy?", Goku asked in surprise.

"Don't remember me huh? I will make sure you will this time, Goku!"

The metallic assailants started going after everyone in the group and they were vastly outnumbered by their robotic foes. Goku was fighting three of them by himself alone.

One of them engaged Sub-Zero as well. He could barely keep up with it as it executed a flurry of punches.

"You are one of us, what are you doing fighting for them?", it said angrily and confused.

"I don't know who or what you are, but I won't let you threaten this world!", Sub-Zero responded.

With a quick Death Beam, he hit the enemy machine right in the head, blasting off the right side of its face.

"Hehehe... nice try.", it responded.

Watching in panic, Sub-Zero saw how the machine managed to repair its damage within seconds.

"Oh please do more of that, I wanna learn all I can about you."

This thing learned from taking damage and reconstruct itself. He realized that the only chance of disposing of it was to destroy it entirely and in one attack.

They continued exchanging blows when Sub-Zero realized that he was under time pressure. This thing wasn't going to slow down, it's stamina seemingly infinite! Forced to use drastic measures, he used one of his deadliest moves. It would cost a lot of power, but he had to try if he was going to win this.

"Imprisonment Ball!", he shouted.

His cybernetic foe was caught in an energy field and couldn't move. Not wasting any time as to let the effect wear off, Sub-Zero charged a Death Ball, albeit a small one and launched it right into his immobilized target.

"The Big Ghetti Star was mean to give me immortality! Why is this happening?!", his opponent screamed before disintegrating completely.

Out of breath from the fight, Sub-Zero took a moment to regain his focus. The ground around him was littered in tiny metallic shards as the robots were destroyed one after another. His new friends dealt with these things way more easily than he did.

He flew over to help Majin Buu who was being about to be attacked from behind.

"Buu! Watch out!", he shouted.

It was too late, however, as a large gaping hole was blasted right through were Buu's stomach used to be.

"Damn it! I will get you for that!", Sub-Zero yelled as he charged towards the machine that attacked Buu out of the blue.

"Buu ok, not to worry, this guy is weak!", Buu suddenly said as he somehow twisted his whole body around to face his foe and bombard it with a barrage of punches, as his arms extended to hit his opponent, pulverizing it. Then, as if he didn't even break a sweat, the hole in Buu's body regenerated. Sub-Zero had clearly underestimated this fighter.

After a while, the last machine was destroyed.

* * *

"Figures Cooler wasn't enough for you. I guess it is time for the main course.", they could hear a female voice saying. No one could figure out where it came from though.

"Goku, who is that?", Sub-Zero asked him, as he remained vigilant.

"I have no idea, I have never heard that voice before.", Goku responded.

Suddenly, a rift was torn into the sky above them. Someone came out of it and they came in numbers.

"I don't know who they are, but something feels off about them. They have that same dark energy as those robots had! This could get nasty!", Piccolo called out.

The other group landed and the two teams sized each other up. Based on everyone's expressions around him, Goku and his friends were caught off guard as much as he was. Over on the other side, the enemy group consisted of a variety of dissimilar members. Among them, Sub-Zero was able to spot a tall Namekian in yellow clothing, a green-skinned alien with orange hair wearing white pants and also a blue-skinned brute with spiky hair. However, the one that was by the most frightening was a giant, insect-like monstrosity that towered over everyone else. It was the size of a building!

One of them stepped in front of the group as if to address the opposition. He looked like a Saiyan Warrior but he looked awfully familiar.

"Goku... or should I say Kakarot? It's been a long time. It's me, Turles", they said.

Goku walked up to him. The two looked like lost twins. This Turles had Goku's eyes and haircut and was just as tall.

"Who are you and what do you want here? If you guys have come to cause trouble, you will be sorely disappointed. That isn't happening.", Goku declared. He didn't make it sound like a threat but rather like a fact.

"Not happening huh? Just watch...", Turles said with a grin.

He revealed a device that he was holding in his hand and pushed a button on it.

"Broly! Time to wake up big guy! Look who it is!", he shouted over at another Saiyan that was standing behind him.

Out of nowhere, the other Saiyan started to massively power up and started to approach Goku.

" _Kakarot..._ ", Broly grunted only to get even angrier. " _KAKAROT!_ "

Before he realized it happened, Broly and Goku engaged in battle, Broly's green aura clashing with Goku's blue one. Then, a massive brawl broke out as both groups started fighting each other. The surrounding cityscape was quickly reduced to rubble, but thankfully the inhabitants had long since evacuated the area. Tien was occupied fighting the large brute with orange hair and barely managed to keep it at bay. Meanwhile, Majin Buu was dealing with a red and purple colored creature that seemed to warp reality around itself. Caught in the middle of it all, Sub-Zero tried to find a target but in the confusion he hesitated, leading to him being attacked first as he got slammed into the back by a massive mechanical arm, resulting in him hitting the ground head-first.

He got himself back up and beheld a massive robot with a huge visible brain inside. It was covered in black armor and towered over him.

"Your body has a lot of ki, I can sense it... I'm sure it will do just fine. Please do not resist so I can put it to good use.", a voice said, coming from a speaker on the robot.

The robot fired a large yellow beam at Sub-Zero that he managed to dodge just in time and countered with an energy blast of his own. However, it was fully deflected by the machine's armor.

"Fool, you cannot destroy me that easily!", the machine said with a mad laughter as it started to emit a powerful glow from its exterior. It was about to cause a huge explosion!

Before he could come up with a plan, the robot's glass shield had suddenly been pierced by someone else's attack. It had destroyed the brain inside and the machine fell to the ground where it remained lying, with its limbs twitching at random like a fish out of water.

"You're welcome.", Piccolo said.

Most enemies had been eliminated by this point, as most of Goku's allies were busy fighting the giant insect monster that was still standing. It roared loudly but even it couldn't stand up to Goku's Super Saiyan God powers and in one massive blast, it too had been reduced to ashes. The only one left at this point was Turles, who had been severely injured and laid on the ground bleeding, unable to move.

"I didn't expect this to pan out this way, to be honest. Damn you... Towa...", he uttered in a weak voice.

With that, he had closed his eyes.

Sub-Zero walked up to Goku's side.

"Just what the hell did just happen here?", he asked Goku.

"I wish I knew, I have never seen any of these guys before."

Then, they heard the mysterious voice again.

"Fine, you win this time. But rest assured you will meet again soon... or should I say long ago? Who knows."

Goku and Sub-Zero flew up into the air, trying to sense the source of that message, but neither their senses or scouter were able to pick up anything. The dark energy had completely vanished as quickly as it had come.

Regrouping with the others, they assessed the damage. What little was left of the city was covered in craters and debris. The group itself managed to survive without losses, however. Despite that, many had been injured.

"Imagine if we hadn't shown up..." Krillin said as he clenched his bleeding arm.

"Yeah, I'll be sure to thank King Kai for the heads-up on this.", Goku said in agreement. "We still don't know why this happened though."

* * *

Finally, yet another visitor showed up. A small humanoid figure appeared out of thin air. As far as Sub-Zero could tell, this was just a little girl.

"Hello everyone!", she called out cheerily.

Goku approached her carefully.

"Was this your doing?", he asked her directly.

"No. This was the work of someone else.", she stated.

"Who was it?"

"I cannot tell you much, but rest assured they are bad news. I have come to extend an offer."

"An offer? Who are you if you don't mind me asking?"

"My apologies, where are my manners? I am the Supreme Kai of time and I have an offer for someone named Sub-Zero."

Everyone in the group now glanced at Sub-Zero, who had been listening this whole time.

"Me? What could you want with me?", he asked.

Instead of answering him, the Supreme Kai of Time motioned him to follow her out of earshot of everyone else. Once they could speak privately, she started to explain.

"Those fighters you just saw? They weren't from this timeline. They didn't belong here. They were given dark powers by an evil entity and were sent here to cause as much damage as possible for a purpose that we are yet trying to figure out. We could use your help."

"Why me though? What can I offer you?"

"We are looking for anyone strong enough to help the cause and keep the timestream safe. You faced these foes without fear. I would be honored to welcome you to the time patrol if you are willing."

"Timestream? Time patrol? This is making my head spin."

"I know its overwhelming at first. But, I offer you a chance to truly be able to make a difference. If you are willing to assist us, we will provide everything you will ever need. It is my duty to watch over time and let it unfold as it should. Events like this one today should have never happened in the first place. It will be people like you who will be sent in to prevent them."

"I see."

He thought it over. He didn't have anywhere else to go and as welcoming as Goku's friends were, Sub-Zero had a gut feeling that it was time to move on. Maybe this is what he had been waiting for his whole life? This would indeed be a chance to make more of himself than what he was.

"What if I decline?", he asked.

"I know you won't."

"How?"

"I'm the Supreme Kai of Time. That should be all you need to know. Why do you think I risked appearing out in the open like this? I knew you would need convincing, hence why I am making this offer in person, rather than letting a patroller handle it."

"I accept your offer.", Sub-Zero ended up saying. "I wish to say goodbye to Goku and the others, can I do that?"

"Yes, you may. However, you must not mention anything about what I just told you.", she insisted.

"Very well, give me a moment."

He hovered over to Goku and the others and addressed them.

"I am sorry to say, but my time here has come to an end. We might see each other again, somewhere or somehow. But for now, I feel like I should heed my calling and follow her.", he said.

Goku nodded.

"I understand. Whatever it is, it must be important business. Whatever you do or wherever you end up, don't forget what you learned here and I'm sure you will do just fine. Just imagine Vegeta's face when I tell what a battle he missed today! You did great!", Goku said as he gave a thumbs-up.

"Thanks, Goku."

Piccolo spoke next.

"I admit, you surprised me. It is gratifying to see one of Frieza's kind dedicating themselves to do the right thing and not follow the path of evil. You earned my respect today."

Sub-Zero responded with a bow.

"Goodbye, everyone!", he said as he took off again to get back to the Supreme Kai.

"Are you ready for your destiny?", she asked.

"I'm ready. I shall follow your lead."

Together, they vanished. Sub-Zero's following adventures would take him all over the flow of time and even though he ended up meeting Goku several times throughout his missions, he would never forget the time he had landed on Earth where he was given true kindness and respect for the first time in his life.

THE END


End file.
